Lone Ranger
by Bera-Moon
Summary: Buffy's a lone slayer, Angel's a rogue demon hunter. What happens when their paths cross?
1. Lonely

**Buffy's a lone slayer, Angel's a rogue demon hunter. What happens when their paths cross?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything really, but the car I bought off my brother-in-law for a dollar! So no suing me for anything I may use that may have a copyright somewhere...praises to Joss and David though!**

* * *

Buffy frowned at the person making his way down the isle to the seat beside her. Ever since she had started high school, she had made sure no-one ever sat next to her. It wasn't that she couldn't have the company; she just chose not to, it was easier that way. Nobody ever understood her problem, well _gift_ as she was constantly reminded by her ever faithful watcher. You see Buffy was a slayer, well THE slayer of all things gross and undead, and occasionally – depending on how she was feeling – the wayward criminal. She had tried once telling her only friend years ago about her calling, but she didn't take to nicely to it and moved to another group, starting another round of the ever annoying "Buffy taunts" where random people would verbally attack her. There was a plus to having powers; nobody ever tried to physically hurt her – they all knew that what she would retaliate with would be a million times worse.

Twisting a wayward strand of blonde hair around her finger, Buffy stared thoughtfully at the boy walking towards her. Wait, boy wasn't the right word for him, _man_ was much better. He was tall and obviously worked out, judging from the way his white wife beater clung to his frame, emphasizing the muscles hidden beneath. Turning sharply away as his endless chocolate brown eyes met hers, Buffy shivered at the spark that made its way up from her toes to her head, warming every inch of her body. Shifting slightly in her seat, she reached over and moved her books off her desk, allowing him room to dump his books.

Turning her head to look out of the window, Buffy heard rather than felt him slide into his seat. The gentle sigh that escaped his lips, the way he softly placed his books on the desk before him. The last person, who had attempted sitting next to her, had been so loud she couldn't even hear her own thoughts, but this one was different. He was so quiet, so gentle in his actions, that if Buffy tried hard enough, she could probably hear his thoughts too, which upon thinking about it didn't sound too bad. It didn't take long for the teacher's voice to slice through her thoughts, bringing her crashing back to the land of the living.

"Buffy, seeing as Angel will be sharing your desk, would you mind showing him around and helping him with his lesson timetable?" Ms Calendar smiled brightly, her eyes sending a hidden message Buffy couldn't quite read.

Buffy smiled back, her eyes troubled and confused. "Of course. As if I would say no." Flashing a brief smile Angel's way, Buffy turned to look back out of the window. Ms Calendar was one of the few that knew Buffy's secret and made sure it was very well kept. She also made sure nobody was ever assigned as Buffy's partner, which was why Angel currently sitting next to her was confusing. Turning her head slightly, she chanced a sideways look at him. Maybe he was different. A chosen one just like her. Whatever it was, she was going to find out.

* * *

**So...feedback definitely needed. Where should I g****o from here?**


	2. Lucky

**Hey guys. Here is the second chapter! Thankyou so much for the reviews, i definitely used them to better this second chapter. Anyhoo, i hope you enjoy it.**

**The same restrictions appply to this, as thye did to the last.**

**I do not own BtVS or the character Angel. Wish i did though...imagine that?**

* * *

Chapter two: Lucky

The lunch bell rang signaling the halting of lessons for the much needed break. Breathing a sigh of relief, Buffy packed up her books and stood up, fully intent on rushing out and finding solace in the library. Pushing her chair back, Buffy made to move out of the classroom, but was stopped by a soft cough. Pausing mid-stride, Buffy turned back and came face to face with Angel, who she noted was extremely tall. Why she only just reached his chin, and that was with her favourite heels on, heaven only knows where she'd reach if she wore flats. Frowning slightly she tried to think of a reason as to why he would stop her. Then it all came rushing back.

"Right. I forgot, I'm supposed to be showing you around." Buffy smiled slightly, inside mentally slapping herself. She so didn't want to do this. Buffy was never called on for anything, things always got too complicated. They all knew that, so why was she asked to show this guy around?

"Yes. So where to first?" Angel watched her face closely. The conflicting emotions going over her eyes were truly intriguing. There was something about this girl that made Angel want to know her more. Maybe it was the fact that she was so tiny, yet seemed to ooze an unknown strength. Maybe it was the way the bronze specks in her green eyes reflected the sun coming in the window. Or maybe it was because he was a man who could not pass down an opportunity with a hot girl.

"Well I have to stop off at the Library first, but after that I'll just let my feet guide me." Hoisting her bag onto her shoulder, Buffy led the way out of the room, ignoring the whispers floating through the air. It was always like this. Every time a new guy turned up, the girls tried their hardest to get his attention. Glancing over her shoulder, she was surprised that he was just a minor step behind her, a broody sort of smirk gracing his features. Turning back, Buffy shook her head slightly to clear the thoughts racing around.

Pausing at her locker, Buffy turned her back slightly, shielding the contents from view. Retrieving the book she knew she would need for after lunch, she turned back and shut the locker, somewhat relieved to see Angel leaning against a different locker, his head down, eyes staring intently at a spot on the ground. Brushing past him, Buffy led the way through the school to the Library, where her watcher was waiting to give her the latest update on the demon front, but what was she going to do with Angel?

Sliding the doors open moments later, Buffy scanned the room the missing presence of Giles slightly unnerving her. Moving into the quiet room she jumped slightly as he came tearing out of the back room a strange determined look on his normally impassive face.

"Ah yes. Buffy" Giles removed his glasses and started cleaning. "I'm glad you could come, we have a slight problem – "

Buffy cut in half way through his speech, motioning to Angel who was staring at Giles with remote curiosity.

"Ah yes. You must be Angel O'Rourke." Giles descended the stairs his hand outstretched in a greeting. "I'm Rupert Giles, Buffy's watcher."

"Giles!" Buffy screeched, staring at him like he had grown two heads. "And here I thought that was supposed to be a secret. Because you know, when I first came here, that is what you told me. It's also the reason why I can't have friends. Or have you forgotten?"

Giles cleared his throat and cleaned his glasses again. "Well yes, I believe I did say that. But Mr O'Rourke is a special case. You see, he is here to help you."

Buffy frowned and glanced back at Angel, who was sticking to the shadows, choosing not to get involved. "Help me?" She repeated.

"Yes. Mr O'Rourke is a demon hunter who has been sent here to help the Chosen One – which last time I checked was you." Giles turned around and moved to Angel.

"Very funny Giles. _Real_ funny. Why do I need help?" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

Giles ignored the comments from Buffy and smiled politely at Angel. "Welcome to Sunnydale Angel."

Angel smiled politely back, shifting the bag on his shoulder to a more comfortable position. "Thankyou. I was not sent here. I left my group. I have never been one for following orders." Angel looked away guiltily.

Giles smiled brightly. "Well then, you should get along great with Buffy – she has the same problem!"

Buffy snorted. "Sure. Lets all tease the slayer."

Giles ignored her comment and guided Angel to the weapons cupboard. "I want you to take whatever you think you will need. I am going to send you on a patrol tonight with Buffy to get a feel of the town. But for now, I suppose you should both be getting back to class. I will be here if you need me." Ushering them out of the Library, Giles ignored the death glare Buffy sent his direction. If he was lucky, Angel would make it through the night. _If_ he was lucky, and if Buffy decided to spare him. Giles groaned. The boy was doomed.

Buffy rounded on Angel the second the Library doors closed. "You'll be lucky to make it through the night." She hissed, not letting the fact that she was extremely shorter than Angel get to her.

Angel shrugged. "I'm up for the thrill."

Buffy's eyes narrowed, if possible even more. "I wouldn't call it a thrill." She whispered, scaring even the toughest group walking past.

Angel smirked. "We'll see." He replied, before walking away.

Buffy silently fumed staring intently at his retreating back. This guy was going down.

* * *

**You know the drill...REVIEW!!**

**Stay tuned for the third chapter, hopefully it will be longer. I imagine it will be their first patrol...will Angel make it? You'll have to wait and see...although i'm sure you all know the answer..**

** Cheers, Love Bera-Moon**


	3. Authors Note

I have something I just want to point out.

This fic is completely mine; it is something I am making up as I go along.

I have in no way taken this idea from anyone; in fact I have no idea where this is going at the moment – I am just letting my hands guide me to where I want to go.

Sorry for any confusion over whom the ideas behind this story belong to. The ideas that I have used are mine, and hopefully they do not resemble anybody else's as the chapters continue.

This in no way was taken from Jillian Ryan.

If my plot resembles hers, than I am sorry, and my gratitude goes out to Jillian for sharing the same thoughts I do!

Thankyou for those that reviewed on both of my fics, I love reading your comments and will most definitely use them to better my writing.

For the record, I do not have a reader; I am my own editor, reader, and publisher. The works. Anyone who would like to read it, I would love your help...I tend to over look mistakes and changes that might be needed.

Sorry for my babble.

Cheers,

BeraMoon

P.S. I will be updating both soon... :)


	4. New Set of Rules

**Well due to demands, here is chapter three. Although I have not included a fight scene, I thought I would explain a bit about what is happening in Sunnydale, and show how the "friendship" is starting between Buffy and Angel. **

**Enjoy and I love your reviews, you are all so kind for taking the time to read this and then review! I am eternally grateful!**

* * *

Buffy frowned at his retreating back, imaging the many methods of torture she could inflict on him each with the use of her bare hands. Turning in the opposite direction to him, she stalked off taking a different path to the next classroom, hoping to find it empty. Briskly walking past the many groups, Buffy was unprepared for the roadblock ahead of her.

"What is going on between you and Angel?" Cordelia Chase's voice rang through the noisy hall, effortlessly stopping all chatter.

"Nothing." Buffy sighed heavily. Her last run in with Queen C herself had not ended well. It had almost seen her suspended from Sunnydale High, something which she promised herself she would avoid at all costs.

"Come on. We saw the way he was walking with you. And having him sit next to you – Please that was so arranged." Harmony Kendall, one of Cordelia's cronies, leaned in closer her perfume so strong, Buffy was sure she was going to pass out.

Buffy waved her hand in front of her face to shift the smell. "You reckon I would arrange for someone to sit next to me? Why would I do that now? When for the past two years I have arranged it so nobody did?" Buffy watched her questions spinning around in their heads. Stifling a giggle at the looks of confusion creasing their foreheads, Buffy pushed past them. "Believe me there is nothing going on between Angel and I." She called over her shoulder.

"Watch out if there is." Cordelia retaliated not really sure of what she would do if there was something going on between the freak and the hottie. To be honest Cordelia was afraid of what Buffy could do to her. She had of course, heard all the rumors about the freak strength Buffy possessed. Why just the other day she had heard from a friend who had heard from her cousins, Aunts, Sisters niece that Buffy had beat a guy up so bad he was in a coma. Thinking a moment about the threat she had just paid, Cordelia whipped out her cell and dialed her Daddy. It was time she hired a bodyguard.

* * *

Buffy dove into her classroom, and hurried to her seat in the back. Oblivious to anyone else in the room (not noticing that the classroom was indeed empty), she sat down at her usual desk (right at the back) and buried her head into her arms. Being alone was hard sometimes, especially when the other groups were paraded right in front of you. Remembering the good old days with Xander and Willow, Buffy closed out the rest of the world; concentrating on the one happy memory she still had a hold of. Not noticing another person slowly enter, Buffy jumped as his soft voice broke her memory.

"Are you ok?" Angel said softly, sitting down beside her. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was walking then I got lost. I heard your voice in the hall so I followed."

Buffy nodded her head still on her arms. Still aware of his presence beside her, she lifted her head slightly. "The funny thing about being alone, you see, there should only be one of you – not two."

Angel nodded, a smirk gracing his features. "I would love to leave – but I can't" he shrugged. "You see, this is my first day here, and I have no idea where anything is. This nice lady assigned me a partner, who it seems, is not up for the job. Maybe I should enlist the help of someone else."

Buffy lifted her head again. "I'm not going to stop you." She muttered, lowering her head again.

Angel chuckled. "But you see I can't choose someone else for they don't have anything in common with me like you do."

Buffy frowned and sat up straight. "What do you mean, _"anything in common"_?" Buffy asked, now slightly interested in the conversation.

"Well you see, everyone else here does not have super-strength and all that comes with it, plus they are all completely ignorant to the death and destruction happening not 10ft below them." Angel shrugged again. "It just wouldn't work."

Buffy frantically searched the room for wayward ears, acknowledging that there was no-one there. "Ever heard of lowering your voice?" She hissed, well aware that secrets weren't very well kept at Sunnydale. The slightest mention of anything that could be loosely related to a secret and regardless if is was simply that you hate carrots; it was around the school in a matter of hours.

Angel frowned. "Nobody's here. Besides, I doubt they would find anything I have to say interesting."

Buffy clenched her fist to stop from hitting him. "Of course they would. They would love to know that every night from around 9pm onwards I stalk the night looking for anything that might be doing anything wrong. That each night I have to tend to my bruises from a wayward punch from a bastard who as it happens turns to dust seconds later, when I impale my trusty wooden stake into its dead heart. I'm sure they would love to know that I know countless ways to kill everyone of them, most of them requiring not a drop of blood." Buffy shook her head. "I'm sure wherever you came from, you could tell the whole world, hell you had a gang or whatever, but here. It's a new set of rules, rules I think you need to learn."

Angel leant back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. "What sort of rules are we talking?"

Buffy slammed her hand down on her desk in frustration. "You just don't get it do you? The Slayer is destined to live alone, hell it's written in every book. Never did it mention anything about a "demon hunter" who was supposedly sent to help me. For all I know you could be a demon, who is out to kill me. They've done this before, why would now be any different?"

Angel held up his hand to stop her tirade. "One, I am NOT a demon. Two, a demon tried to get close to you? Three, will you calm down?"

Buffy stared at him, her temper simmering dangerously close to boiling point. "In response to your questions in order – how do I know, yes it did once – long story which I am not going into and lastly, if you will stop acting like you don't have a care in the world and actually take notice to the fact that you are right now sitting on TOP of the Hell Mouth itself, I may just calm down."

Angel blinked. "We're sitting on top of the Hell Mouth?" He asked.

"What are you deaf? Did I not just say that?" Buffy hissed her eyes ablaze with anger.

Angel narrowed his eyes. "Just because I am surprised does not mean you have to resort to name calling. Jeez, lighten up. Here I was thinking you'd be a cool laid back person, but no, you're a tight ass!"

Buffy sputtered. "A what? Me a tight ass? Hello, HELL MOUTH!" By this stage Buffy was beyond caring who was listening. Angel just didn't get how important this was. Ever since she had been called, she had been fighting this hell mouth, that threatened the whole town, and here this Neanderthal was, completely innocent to the dark secrets which lived beneath Sunnydale High.

Angel leant forward, his hand firmly clamping Buffy's mouth shut. "Now who's yelling?" He whispered, his face inches from her own. Staring into her fathomless green eyes, Angel was surprised by how much emotion and secrets they held. He thought they were beautiful before, but being this close to them was a whole new experience. She really was a beautiful creature. Even a blind person would be able to see that.

Buffy jerked away from his hand. "Don't ever do that again!" She warned her voice cold and hard. "I do not like people touching me, especially those I don't know."

Angel smirked. "Well then, what if you get to know me?"

Buffy frowned. "I doubt that will happen."

Angel's smile widened. "But what if it does?"

Buffy's frown deepened. "Let me say this once, and once only. NOT going to happen. I suggest you clear your head of any friendship thoughts. I don't do friends. You'll find out why soon enough. For now however, it's time for class."

Angel watched as Buffy pulled her book closer to her, opening it to the required page. Silently plotting, he grinned. He was going to break her resolve if it was the last thing he ever did. Buffy Summers had been alone long enough, and he was here to change it.

* * *

**Please review, I love reading your comments.**

**Hopefully in the next chapter I'll have a nice friendly patrol, full of wayward punches and lots of fun!**


	5. Hearty Conversations

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, and yet again it does not contain a fight scene...sorry guys...definitely in the next chapter!!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my story – I am eternally grateful!**

**MAJORLY huge thanks to my Beta...she knows who she is...Thanks girl!**

**Here is the fourth chapter of Lone Ranger, I hope you like it!**

**Hearty Conversations**

Angel looked up in surprise as the teacher called out his name just as the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Warily rising, he made his way down the isle, stopping before the desk. Watching curiously as Buffy joined him, her arms crossed moodily across her chest, Angel frowned in confusion.

"You needed to see me?" he asked, a little shocked when Mr. Giles entered the room, his face void of any emotion. Which in away scared him.

"Yes we did." Ms Calendar smiled brightly, her hand slipping into Giles's hand the second he was close enough. "You see I believe I owe the both of you an explanation. I was the one that found out about you Angel. The word of you leaving your group spread like wild fire the second you left, and I had to warn Mr. Giles of your coming, for I knew you would come here."

Angel frowned. "You knew I would come here? Come to think of it, I'm not even sure why I'm here. It just seemed like a different place to be."

Jenny Calendar shared a look with Rupert Giles, the look in his eyes confirming his suspicions. "Yes, that is what my source told me."

Buffy snorted. "What is he, like a prophecy? Or just a golden boy?" This was so pathetic. He's here not even one day and already there is a prophecy about him. She had been here two months before anything about her arose. Frowning darkly, Buffy silently fumed. It was so unfair.

Giles nodded solemnly. "It seems like it now. It has been written for centuries, that a rogue demon hunter would help the slayer stop the end of days. I didn't know which slayer, but I guess it means you." Giles smiled slightly, _it also told of your future destiny and how the children of the two greatest beings would bring about eternal peace_. Giles shook his head to clear that thought, he believed that they had had enough for one day, that and the look Buffy was shooting him, certainly showed that nothing would happen between the two for quite some time.

Buffy laughed. "You mean to say, that we are written in history?" It's about time it swung in her direction, otherwise what was the point of her being here?

Jenny nodded and pulled an old worn book out of her drawer. Opening it to a page that had obviously been read countless times, she began to read, her voice detailing the important parts, too skipping the afterthought of their obvious relationship that would indeed surface in the near future.

"_A rogue demon hunter with the strength of a vampire,_

_Will join the slayer to help with the end of days,_

_Together they will fight,_

_If their bond is true, they will win."_

Angel sat down on a vacated desk. "That's it?" he asked, watching as a look passed between Giles and Ms Calendar.

Jenny nodded slightly. "Yes and no. I have been told what to tell you, the fates will decide the rest." Jenny smirked, _that and the will of human attraction_, she silently thought, hoping that everything worked out for the two stubborn creatures before her.

"What is it with all this fates and destiny crap? I didn't know I had a destiny. For all I know my destiny could end tonight." Buffy frowned darkly. "How about you tell me something useful, like how there's a vampire nest that needs exterminating?" Turning she stalked out of the room, her heels clacking loudly in the silent hall.

Giles removed his glasses and started cleaning them. "You have to watch her Angel. I fear for her sometimes. She's like a daughter to me, heaven help you if anything happens to her."

Angel nodded, a small smile gracing his face. "Don't worry Mr. Giles. I'll guard her with my life." Turning he too rushed out of the classroom and hurried off to find Buffy to try and get her talking. If he was going to first become friends with her, he had to win her trust.

Jenny watched the door with twinkling eyes. "Has it begun Rupert?" she asked, turning to her partner, looking at him with big soulful eyes.

Giles lifted her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "I believe it has. This could get interesting. Buffy's emotions have always guided her, I wonder if she will listen to these ones."

Jenny laughed. "I'd like to see her try and ignore them."

Giles joined in her laughter. "I'm more interested to see how Mr. O'Rourke will handle her sudden change."

Jenny laughed harder. "Oh we are in for a fun ride Rupert." Standing she tugged him out of the classroom, and lead him to the library, the swinging doors hiding her laughter as Mr. Giles swept her into his arms.

"Hey Buffy! Wait up!" Angel ran down the steps, meeting her angry stride moments later. "Where's the fire?" he joked lightly.

Buffy turned and glared at him. "There is no fire. How about you turn around and run in the opposite direction though?"

Angel laughed softly, hiding his slight hurt. "Ok, how about we go get some ice-cream or something. My treat. Then you can tell me all about yourself."

Buffy stopped and sighed heavily. "Will you leave me alone after that?" to be honest she had never been one to give in that fast, but this boy was so annoying, she was willing to try anything to try and get him to leave her alone. Even if it meant sharing an ice-cream with him. Besides, she didn't have to pay, so major bonus there!

Angel raised two fingers. "Scouts honor."

Buffy started walking, changing her direction to the path that leads into town. "I never could get that right." She muttered, rather annoyed that she had to spend time with this moron, but at the same time oddly comforted that she finally had someone to talk to – even if he was a jerk, but a hot jerk all the same. Buffy stiffened slightly. Where had that motion come from? She had been perfectly fine being alone...so why was she comforted? Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she sighed. She'd figure that thought out later.

"So...have you always lived here?" Angel asked, desperate to break the silence that surrounded them, it was unnerving.

Buffy shook her head, her golden-blond hair bouncing on her shoulders, no harm in giving him a slight insight...it might make him leave her alone. "I lived in L.A till I was 15, then my parents got divorced and I moved here with my mom and little sister."

Angel nodded. "Hey, what school did you go to?"

Buffy smiled at the memory of her younger days, when she knew nothing of what went bump in the night. "I went to Hemry High."

Angel nodded. "I remember that school. There was a scandal a couple of years ago, some girl burnt down the gym."

Buffy shrugged. "Yeah, you see it was infested with Vampires, there was nothing I could do."

Angel halted. "It was you?" he asked, completely shocked that she would do such a thing, it intrigued him. "You have legendary status in L.A! You should see the gym they put in its place. It's apparently the biggest in the district."

Buffy laughed. "I had to go out with a bang. Besides I set the scene for all the trouble makers. I doubt they could ever top that!"

Angel grinned, she had a nice laugh, and he wished he could hear it more often. "Ok, how old is your sister?"

Buffy's smile faded from her face, a dark haunted look replacing it, her eyes putting up an invisible wall that he had broken down a few seconds ago. "Dawnie is 2 this weekend. It seems my dad had an affair, and decided to tell my mom on the day she found out she was pregnant. We moved out that day. Mom told dad after Dawn was born, Dad thought mom had had an affair, and we didn't correct him. The less contact we have with him, the better."

Angel frowned. The guy told his wife he had had an affair on the day she found out she was pregnant? "So you don't see him?"

Buffy shook her head again. "I told him – mom doesn't know about this so don't say a word – that if he ever came near us again, I'd personally see that he never walked again, and that he would never be able to produce another devil-spawn child. Him and his fling have a son who is worse than the devil himself...I still don't know how Dawnie and myself are so normal considering we came from _him_."

"How did he take to that?" Angel asked, walking into the ice-cream shop and sitting down at a table.

"At first he didn't believe me, but after I punched a hole in his wall, I think he got the message loud and clear. We don't accept anything from him. Not even support. We're fine, alone, that's all there is to it." Buffy stood up keen to stop the 'Let's all hear about Buffy's dysfunctional family' session. "So what ice-cream are you going to buy me?"

Angel chuckled slightly. Getting a couple of dollars out of his wallet he handed them to Buffy. "I'll have a chocolate one thanks; you can get what you want."

Buffy snatched the money out of his hand and stalked off.

Angel leant back in his chair. So Buffy had been scorned by her father. Well, that could explain why she is so hesitant to trust anyone. Spying her walking back, an ice-cream in one hand and a sundae in the other, Angel mentally debated with himself. Did he try and dig deeper, and get himself into even more trouble, or did he let her call the shots and choose when to tell him? Watching the concentration on her face, Angel decided. What's the worst she could do to him? He had strength as well. It's not like he couldn't handle it...right?

Buffy sat down and handed him his ice-cream, sliding the change along with it. "Thank you" she muttered, scowling slightly.

"You're more than welcome. So tell me, why you're alone?" Angel started on his ice-cream, the chocolate tasting sweeter than usual.

Buffy sighed. "Jeez, noisy much?" At Angel's grin, she sighed again and elaborated. "I had friends once. A lot of them too. My two closest actually go here. I told them I was...well what I _am_, and they freaked. Couldn't handle the danger apparently. So they told me to leave. Or something like that, I wasn't quite listening at the time. Hence why I'm alone. Nobody can handle it."

Angel nodded. "Trust me I know what that's like."

Buffy snorted. "Sure, pull the other leg...it plays Jingle Bells."

Angel leant forward. "I'm serious. I had to abandon my own crowd...well actually I just left, but anyway; I do know what being alone is like. Like how people call you a freak when you accidentally pull your locker door off, when you first find out you have supernatural strength. Or, when you accidentally throw someone across the room during Gym. Or how your friends turn on you, when they discover you're not an ordinary demon hunter. Trust me, I've felt it all."

Buffy sucked on her spoon thoughtfully. "But you're a guy. You just slap each other on the ass after a week and you're friends again. For girls it's different. It takes time. Hell it's been two years; you'd think that would be long enough. Anyway, I have to pick Dawnie up from child-care, so bye." Leaving her empty cup on the table she strode away. Pausing mid-stride she turned back. "If you so much as mention to anyone that we had this chat, I will tear out your ribcage and wear it as a hat. Have a nice day."

Angel stared after her, his jaw hanging slightly open. That was a nasty threat. Maybe he was beginning to see what she meant, or maybe he was totally in for the fun ride she was sure to bring, or maybe he just had a doozy of an ice-cream headache. Whatever that maybe was, Angel was certainly ready to tame the wild beauty, Buffy Summers. But first he had to do some investigating. It was time to find out more about her past, and the only way he was going to do that was to enlist the help of Buffy's so-called friends. But just who were they? Standing with that thought, Angel headed towards the school. It was time to ask Giles. He sighed.

**ARG finally finished...it has taken me so long to finish this, what with Final Exams and all (WOOHOO finally finished!!!) I hope you enjoy this chapter...still don't know where it is heading. I know I made Buffy crumble a bit, but don't worry, she'll make up for it in the patrol chapter, which I am going to put in next...any tips on how to write a fight scene?**

**Please review...I absolutely love them!!!!**

**Cheers, BeraMoon**


	6. Kidnapped

**Here is chapter 5 of Lone Ranger - Kidnapped**

* * *

Buffy Summers slowly made her way away from the small café her head turning over the conversation she had just shared with Angel. It was hard to admit, but he was growing on her. Nobody had ever made an effort to be her friend, and now he was. It was a nice change from all the lying and cheating she was used to. Checking her watch for the time, Buffy gasped at what she saw.

"Shit" she cursed. "I was supposed to pick Dawnie up half an hour ago." Startling a passerby, Buffy broke into a run, not caring about the speed, or the people watching.

Tearing down the street, Buffy leapt the fence of the childcare centre and hurriedly made her way inside. Smiling at the teacher, she breezed to a stop. "Sorry I'm late; I got held up at school. So where's Dawn?" she asked looking around the semi-crowded room.

The teacher frowned. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

Buffy stopped scanning the room and turned her gaze to the teacher. "Knew what?"

"Well, Dawn's father – I guess your father too – picked her up. He said you knew all about it."

Buffy squeezed her hands into tight fists, "Did he leave a name?" she questioned through clenched teeth.

"He said he was Mr Summers. I just assumed he was her father. Although come to think of it, Dawn did make a fuss." The teacher frowned again. "Was he not supposed to pick her up?"

Buffy sighed. "He doesn't even know she exists." she mumbled."Listen, can you tell me what he looked like?" she answered louder, hoping the teacher had not heard her earlier comment.

"Um, he had light brown hair, was about 6"2 and he had strange eyes."

Buffy scanned her memory for anyone who could fit that brief description. It seemed half of Sunnydale would. "Strange eyes?"

"Yes – they were yellow, with this fluro pink running through them. I just assumed he was wearing contacts."

Buffy glanced fearfully at the teacher, a fake smile gracing her features seconds later. "Oh yes, how could I forget dear old Dad was going to pick Dawn up? Did he say where he was going?"

The teacher smiled; obviously relieved she was not going to get into trouble. "Why he said he was going to wait in town until you found them, something about a game you used to play."

Buffy nodded. "Thank you ma'am, I'm going to go now." Turning she sped out of the door, her hand pulling out the cell phone her mother always insisted she carry. Staring at the blank screen she realized she knew no numbers to call people. The only number actually stored on her phone was her mothers and the school's. Dialing the second number, Buffy patiently waited until the office secretary answered.

"Sunnydale high, Rose speaking."

Buffy shifted her wait. "Yes, I am looking for a number of a student; I am hoping you can help me." Buffy silently hoped her voice sounded older and sophisticated.

"Certainly. What was the student you were after?"

Buffy grinned. "Angel O'Rourke."

"I'll just get it. So are you a relative?"

"Yes, I'm his cousin. I haven't seen dear Angel in years, and my mothers birthday is coming up, and I wondered whether he would be interested in coming over for a surprise party, only I couldn't find his new number." Buffy stifled a laugh at her lie.

"Of course. I had a similar problem last week. Here is the number."

Buffy did her best to memorize the number before hanging up. Staring down at the phone, she typed in the required number and dialed.

"Hello?" a deep voice questioned, slightly shocked to be receiving a phone call.

"Angel? It's Buffy, I need your help."

* * *

**Hahahahaha...I decided to leave it there, so I can plan out the next part. I know this is beyond short, but I figured it had been a long time and I needed to post something, so I decided to give you a quarter of the chapter now, and the other three quarters later!**

**I do have but one problem...I need a name for the new enemy, if you have any ideas please write them in your review...I will gladly use one of them...or better yet make it a name of a gang too...**

**Big thanks to Mystjade for giving me the idea for this chapter and the chapters to come...it seems you are all going to see some bondage and ass kicking in the near future!**

**Massive thanks to all those who reviewed...I am truly eternally greatful...**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, which I will try and get out sooner that way you don't have to wait as long!**

**Cheers, BeraMoon**


End file.
